


and i thought of you, in aisle four... i loved you in the grocery store

by waywardflower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Harurenge, Pre-Relationship, Romance, but the feelings are THERE babey, hoist the jib babey because i am now the captain of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/waywardflower
Summary: Renge perks up. "Haruhi, how was your trip?""Fine, fine. Oh-" Her eyebrows lift as she remembers something and begins to rummage through the brown paper bags. "Here, they were giving these out for free with purchase of some school supplies. I thought you might like it."...(written for ouran high school host club fanwork week day 5: gift giving)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Houshakuji Renge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	and i thought of you, in aisle four... i loved you in the grocery store

**Author's Note:**

> listen. there are currently 4 sfw fics that feature harurenge prominently on this entire website. i am still reading through the entire fanfiction.net archive, and there's definitely more out there, but come ON. i simply have no other choice but to cause growth one fic at a time.
> 
> this is a small start but i was on a plane and it hit me, and i think it's cute. so here it is!

Fresh from a run to the commoner's supermarket and flushed slightly from the autumn chill, Haruhi is excruciatingly cute. Renge sighs, watching her pass, and is noticed.  
  
"Hello, Renge-chan," greets Haruhi, pausing by Renge's doujinshi corner.  
  
Immediately, Renge perks up. "Haruhi-kun! How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Oh-" Her eyebrows lift as she remembers something and begins to rummage through the various bags of instant coffee. "Here, they were giving these out for free with purchase of some school supplies. I thought you might like it."  
  
She drops something shiny and plastic into Renge's lap.  
  
"Oh," says Renge, stunned. When she looks up, Haruhi is smiling at her.  
  
Renge's face is warm——she stutters, still in shock, and Haruhi tilts her head, eyes uncertain as they study her face.  
  
There's a call across the room. The host club demands her attention, and so Haruhi goes with a shrug and one more curious backward glance. Somewhat dazed, Renge presses her hands to her face and looks at the trinket in her lap.  
  
It's cute, is the first thing she notices. Colorful plastic, a laminated chibi boy, glitter, with silver links and a large ring hanging at the end. It's... a keychain? A keychain, of an anime boy with glasses. Definitely not Haruhi's style.  
  
It's much closer to something some parallel version of Renge might have liked. The Renge of this universe does not have much use for keychains (as she is waited on hand and foot every waking hour and so hardly ever opens doors herself and doesn't really need to own keys). She doesn't even recognize the character, anyway, so it's not something she'd ever have bought herself.  
  
But——crucially——the unknown anime boy is wearing glasses. Sure, everyone knows about her thing for glasses, of course, but this isn't from just anyone.  
  
It's from Haruhi.  
  
 _I thought you might like it,_ she'd said. As in: _I wanted to give it to you because you'd like it._ As in: _I think about the things you like._ As in: _I think about you._  
  
Renge tries not to let her hopes soar too high, but this is momentous. She quakes in her seat. Dreams rattle in her lungs, each fighting to become a high pitched noise that she can barely choke down——her fingers curl tight around the very real, very thoughtful keychain in her hand, and she sighs.

Later, Renge dashes after Haruhi as she exits the music room. 

"Haruhi-kun," she calls. "Thank you for the keychain!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Her smile is easy and maybe a little relieved. Oh, it _had_ mattered to her whether Renge liked it. Oh, oh, oh.  
  
"Thank you for thinking of me," Renge says, earnest.  
  
Haruhi tilts her head the tiniest bit, mouth quirking up at the corner. Her eyes are warm.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Biting her own lip to avoid breaking out into song, Renge's heart flutters, flutters, flutters.

Slow and steady, she thinks. Don't scare her off so soon. It's just a keychain. It barely means anything.

But if Haruhi notices something so small and thinks of Renge, if Haruhi thinks of Renge and acts on it, if Haruhi gives her that smile and says _of course,_ if she _means_ it——it means multitudes.  
  
She doesn't really have any practical use for a keychain. She has something even better. Renge keeps it under her pillow like a good luck charm and dreams of giving Haruhi the world.


End file.
